


frivolous flirts and fanmade fiction

by chivalrousamour



Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, discord buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: sexgod69: YOU LURED ME IN WITH FLUFF AND SLOW BURN AND MURDERED ME BEFORE THROWING MY BODY ON THE FIREscare bear: pLEASE I CANT STOP LAUGHING STOPsexgod69:YOU'RE EVILBernadetta wasn't actually exaggerating, she was genuinely laughing.Somehow, even through things like moving and going to college, this one friendship had remained a constant.They had first met three years ago, as a fan and author. He left a long, long,longcomment on one of her first works, telling her all the things he adored and loved and showering her with support.
Relationships: Petra Macneary & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553266
Comments: 44
Kudos: 195





	frivolous flirts and fanmade fiction

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to the caspvain shipper i just. i dont know what the equivalent of crests would be. and thats what their relationship is built on. i dont know what do

Bernadetta's day started as it always did, with the sounds of her roommate shuffling about to get to class. 

She hadn't wanted a roommate at first, what with her crippling anxiety and all, but as time went on, she had to admit: being forced into a room with Petra was probably one of the best things that ever happened to her, considering that Petra periodically reminded her to eat and shower instead of wasting away in her room 24/7. Petra also took the time to talk to her slowly, one-on-one, letting Bernadetta come up with responses at her own pace. 

If Bernadetta was being honest, she would probably call Petra her... best friend.

Which really showed how little it took to befriend her, huh, Bernadetta thought as Petra shoves books and binders into her bag.

Grabbing her phone off of her bedside table, Bernadetta's hand quickly retreated back into her cocoon of blankets as she checks her notifications.

"Yessss!" Bernadetta cheered, making her roommate pause. 

"Is something happening?" Petra asked.

"Class today is cancelled!" Bernadetta announced happily.

"Were you not going to be absent regardless?"

"Yeah, but this way, there's a _reason!_ " Bernadetta exclaimed. 

She had calculated the exact amount of classes she could skip while still passing, but if one day had gotten cancelled, then...!

Bernadetta waved Petra goodbye, before silently getting excited over her free day!

She brought out her laptop, her usual tabs greeting her like a friend. Fanfiction, works in progress, and, well...

> sexgod69: yo, morning, care bear! you're up early, huh?

Discord.

Bernadetta immediately typed up a reply.

> scare bear: silver why is that still your name. i thought it was a joke
> 
> sexgod69: it suits me, doesn't it?
> 
> scare bear: i dont know you.
> 
> sexgod69: oh come on!! we've been friends for so long, haven't we????? don't be like that!!!!
> 
> scare bear: guwhhhhhhhhhhehfds  
>  scare bear: how have we stayed friends for actual years
> 
> sexgod69: my irresistible charm? trust and friendship? bonding over fandoms? 
> 
> scare bear: definitely that last one.
> 
> sexgod69: oh, by the way, i hope you realize that i will NEVER forgive you for that ending. like what the fuck????  
>  sexgod69: what the fuck why would you do this to me? to all of us???  
>  sexgod69: why in the everloving FUCK did you think it was necessary to tear my heart out and stomp on it???? bitch???? rude???? you did not need to destroy me?????????

Bernadetta let out a small chuckle as she read more of her friend's dramatics. She knew full well that he was referring to her most recent work, the conclusion of which involved one half of the main ship dying in order to protect the other. To make it worse, it was a pointless sacrifice, because the other half was so broken by his death that she willingly let herself be killed.

You know. Simple things like that.

> sexgod69: YOU LURED ME IN WITH FLUFF AND SLOW BURN AND MURDERED ME BEFORE THROWING MY BODY ON THE FIRE
> 
> scare bear: pLEASE I CANT STOP LAUGHING STOP
> 
> sexgod69: **_YOU'RE EVIL_**

Bernadetta wasn't actually exaggerating, she was genuinely laughing.

Somehow, even through things like moving and going to college, this one friendship had remained a constant.

They had first met three years ago, as a fan and author. He left a long, long, _long_ comment on one of her first works, telling her all the things he adored and loved and showering her with support.

And Bernadetta was amazed. She felt like her writing was something small and worthless, but his words really made it clear to her that her stories could reach other people and make them happy. 

He became a familiar username after that, so Bernadetta kinda sorta uhmmmmmm... looked for all of his social media to see what she could find?

She never found anything like a Facebook, but she did find a Tumblr blog dedicated to intricate, detailed character analysis posts. It was honestly kind of intimidating, knowing that this person who clearly put a lot of thought and love into the characters liked her work.

But he kept liking what she wrote? Even invited her to be part of a Discord server for the fandom? They became especially close, keeping up with DMs long after the original server collapsed under drama and screaming.

He was a bit of a pervert, but he was respectful to her, especially when they told each other their ages and he turned out to be a few years older than her. When she panicked over growing up, he gave her advice and funny stories until she calmed down. He was a really good friend and moral support to her...

Even if she had no idea what his name was.

She called him Silver, from his first username, but that probably wasn't it.

(She once offered to tell him her name out of a sign of trust, but he told her that it was way too easy for people to get tricked online, so she better be careful with info like that.)

> scare bear: lol
> 
> sexgod69: DON'T LOL ME YOU EVIL EVIL DEMON PERSON
> 
> scare bear: but it's funny?
> 
> sexgod69: oh goddess, it's true. fanfic writers drink tears.
> 
> scare bear: and steal souls
> 
> sexgod69: dammit!!!!!!!!  
>  sexgod69: i literally fell off my chair in a literature class last friday because of you!!! everyone was staring and i had to pretend that i was getting an angry text from a girlfriend to explain everything!  
>  sexgod69: do you realize how hard it is to look your professor in the eye knowing that he no longer trusts you to be around his office because he doesn't want you around his daughter?????   
>  sexgod69: i can literally never walk into prof seteth's office again.

Bernadetta froze.

Because, well, a year ago, she wasn't in college. She didn't recognize any of the names Silver offhandedly referenced. 

But that name, she recognized.

> scare bear: wait do you mean like. prof seteth as in fisherdad to fish-loving daughter?

Her heart pounded as she saw him typing.

> sexgod69: how do you know that.
> 
> scare bear: because i _know_ a professor seteth. i take religious history with him on tuesdays
> 
> sexgod69: holy shit.  
>  sexgod69: are you saying??? that we've gone to the same college for what, a few months now?! how did you not tell me?!
> 
> scare bear: you told me not to trust random people on the internet with my personal info!
> 
> sexgod69: which is VALID ADVICE

And Bernadetta felt herself laugh as she read that. Of course. He was so cautious with his information that, even after three years, she didn't know that much about him. 

(Unless you counted like, the fact that he was a nerd, the fact that he ate fifteen muffins in a row on a dare once, that he had three little siblings he loved dearly, that he was actually really perceptive, how he couldn't stand messes, and that he appreciated art.)

But then, well.

> sexgod69: but, hey, i'm getting out of this class around noon. wanna meet me by the dining hall?

Her jaw almost dropped.

> scare bear: what???? what happened to _'never trust people online ever'_???
> 
> sexgod69: that was _before_ i learned that we're in the same place anyways. we might as well, you know?  
>  sexgod69: like, i can't believe that we've been in the same college and never noticed each other. what if we passed by each other in the halls or something? what if we're in the same classes?

Bernadetta had to admit, he had a point. Now, she did want to see the friend she had been talking with for so long...

> scare bear: okay! ill be there!

* * *

Bernadetta got there early.

Taking a seat at an empty corner table, she sent him a few messages.

> scare bear: okay so you probably wont recognize me

She didn't mention that she rarely went to class, since, well, she knew that the moment he learned, he would probably sternly tell her to attend, not for grades, but because it was important for her to talk to people and be braver.

> scare bear: but im gonna be in the corner with my anxiety. if you find a short girl with purple hair calling herself 'bernie' thats me
> 
> sexgod69: is bernie short for something or do i just assume that your parents full-on looked you in the eye as a child and decided to name you that
> 
> scare bear: what are you implying????
> 
> sexgod69: who names their kid bernie????
> 
> scare bear: i would! it's a good name!!!  
>  scare bear: but to answer your question, it's short for bernadetta
> 
> sexgod69: you're right, that is a good name. looking forward to using it :)

Bernadetta smiled at her phone, before looking around for anyone who could be her Discord buddy. She then remembered that she had no idea what he would look like at all.

But then she saw a head of bright red hair and immediately hid under the table. 

That was the legendary playboy. She was absolutely not attracting the attention of the legendary playboy. No. Absolutely not.

> sexgod69: care bear i'm here  
>  sexgod69: where are you????? there is no purple here
> 
> scare bear: ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT
> 
> sexgod69: what???? what do you mean, abort?!
> 
> scare bear: THERE IS A PERSON I RECOGNIZE IN THE CAFETERIA
> 
> sexgod69: i don't understand.
> 
> scare bear: okay so there's this guy
> 
> sexgod69: who do i kill
> 
> scare bear: no wait please listen first
> 
> sexgod69: ok
> 
> scare bear: but like. this guy. is big  
>  scare bear: and scary  
>  scare bear: and his reputation is terrifying.  
>  scare bear: so i'm just gonna. hide. forever. i cannot deal with big scary man. ever. i'm going to go back and hide in my room forever
> 
> sexgod69: don't you dare???? i am not going to go back until i yell at you in person for that twist!!!!
> 
> scare bear: there is a LARGE and SCARY man who is FAMOUS for DEVOURING PEOPLE at the meeting spot!!! i am not leaving my hiding spot!!!!!!
> 
> sexgod69: IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M GOING TO SCREAM HOW MUCH I LOVE YOUR FICS AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS
> 
> scare bear: wait no

The next thing she knew, uh, well?

"BERNIE-BEAR HAS COMPLETELY MANAGED TO ENSNARE MY HEART OVER THE LAST THREE YEARS!" 

Bernadetta jumped up so fast, she accidentally hit her head on the underside of the table.

"With her hand holding and banter and--"

Bernadetta emerged from the depths like a murderous sea-dwelling abomination, leaping at the voice with a flying tackle.

Her aim was to snap his neck, but also, he was tall and she was not used to murder attempts. So she smacked face-first into his chest and knocked him to the floor.

Her eyes widened when she realized that the person beneath her was actually the playboy she was so afraid of.

"I-I am _so_ sorry, I just, um, oh goddess--" Bernadetta's words came out in a mutter-y, ramble-y mess as she fretted and worried over how she knocked over the wrong person--

"No worries, Bernie-bear," the redhead replied with a wink, and Bernadetta's jaw dropped. "If anything, I'm just glad you dropped in."

And Bernadetta felt the sudden and intense urge to throttle him.

* * *

Bernadetta dragged Sylvain into a corner between different department buildings, which was the most private place she could think of that wasn't her room.

"W-w-w-what was that?! What were you doing?! _Why_ would you ever in your life say something so... so embarrassing?!" Bernadetta demanded, her voice shaking against her will.

"Because it's true."

"That doesn't mean you should say it!" Bernadetta screamed.

And then an idea came to her. 

"Is it really you?! Are you actually him?! Wait, no, if you were an alien, then..."

Sylvain took out his phone with a flat expression, outright showing her his side of their messages. Bernadetta shrieked in response.

"Bernie? Care bear?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just, I cannot believe you are a flesh and blood human being with _feelings_ and a heartbeat!"

"First of all, how dare you assume I am literally any of those things," Sylvain said instantly.

Bernadetta waited.

Sylvain said nothing either.

Eventually, he relented under her expectant stare.

"I don't have a second point to make," Sylvain admitted. "I just said that for... reasons."

Bernadetta's reaction was to crack up. Almost against her will, she broke down into laughter.

"I can't believe it... the legendary playboy... is actually a nerd, huh?"

"Hey, _rude_ \--"

"You write essays of character analysis--"

"Bernie--"

"And use physics metaphors when talking about your dog--"

"Hey--"

"Ate fifteen muffins on a dare once--"

"Wait a sec--"

"Helped me with my math homework--"

 _"Shhh_ \--!"

"And you're really funny!" Bernadetta concluded, before letting out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I was so intimidated!"

"Huh? You were scared of me?" Sylvain asked, making Bernadetta freeze.

"Well, not like... scared-scared, it's more... I heard about you... and that you were like, such a big playboy that you had banquets of men and women and sex and food every night and parties and you could steal people's hearts like a demon and wow I really need to stop talking don't I."

Sylvain outright laughed it off.

"Man, your imagination's as lively as ever!" Sylvain exclaimed. "It's nothing like that."

"Really...? You mean, the rumours are wrong...? Are you actually a vir--"

"Oh no, I really do have a lot of sex with a lot of people," Sylvain said bluntly. "But only with people who are willing to have some fun, you know?"

"Um," was Bernadetta's succinct reaction on the matter.

"How should I put it..." Sylvain muttered, thinking with his hand on his chin, before snapping his fingers. "I know! Imagine going to a card game tournament with your deck of cards."

"Wait, what?" Bernadetta said.

"Relax, relax, it's a metaphor. Now, card games."

"Uh huh," Bernadetta said while nodding.

"Not everyone's there to play, you know? Some people are just there for entertainment, some are there because their friends are there, some just like chatting with people they know, so on," Sylvain said. "But there _are_ people there to play. You talk and toss in your cards, with your one-liners and gestures and all, and if you play your cards right... you can have a great time together."

"Um... so you only flirt with people who want to flirt... and it's a fun game or something?" Bernadetta asked.

"Exactly!" Sylvain exclaimed, ruffling Bernadetta's hair.

"Ack, hey, no, not my hairrrrrrr!"

They kept talking, and Bernadetta kinda just felt... comfortable around him.

It was still her same old buddy, except this time, she could hear him with her ears. She could see him laugh and gesture as he talked, she could watch his expressions shift and change at her words. It was the same as usual, but a little different too.

She was so giddy over the sensation that she didn't notice the warm, happy feelings in her chest.

* * *

Bernadetta got back to her dorm room later than Petra, which she didn't think was possible. Petra outright asked where the hell she was, since that was a thing that never happened.

"Um, I sorta... kinda made a friend!" Bernadetta exclaimed, making Petra's eyes widen.

Petra's eyes were filled with the loving pride of a mother watching her child mature as Bernadetta retreated under her sheets and pulled out her laptop once again.

Greeting her were a set of three messages.

> sexgod69: i have a confession to make.  
>  sexgod69: i didn't realize we were in the same timezone because your sleep schedule was so weird.  
>  sexgod69: like for literal years i thought you were on the other side of the continent because i didn't think there was any other reason for a 15yo to be up that late.

Bernadetta let out a small laugh at that.

Petra was so proud of her.

* * *

> sexgod69: so like, i realize now that i've been messaging you during your class times.
> 
> scare bear: i mean i did the same for you
> 
> sexgod69: no it's fine when i'm the one doing it because i'm sexy and the professors love me.
> 
> scare bear: what about professor seteth
> 
> sexgod69: the professors minus one love me.  
>  sexgod69: but anyways i'll send you my schedule if you send me yours so i can like, not completely ruin your academic career?

Bernadetta thought nothing of this offer, which was, ironically proof that Sylvain was right and that you couldn't trust internet people. Sylvain's messages of _'hey, your class ends soon, right? I'll pick you up so let's chill together'_ and other invitations to hang out after classes made Bernadetta feel guilty. Rather than admit that she was a shut-in, she just took to showing up to class.... a little bit late. Enough so that if Sylvain showed up near the end, it would seem like she had been there the whole time like the diligent person he thought she was.

And then she got confused and lost when asked to do things, so she started showing up earlier to know what was happening, and people started talking to her more, until she wasn't much of a shut-in at all...

* * *

> scare bear: SYLVIE THERES A PROBLEM
> 
> sexgod69: huh? what's up?
> 
> scare bear: do you remember how last week you told those girls that you weren't going to that party because of something special and i was like _'won't they misunderstand something if you say that while waving at me'_ and you were like _'nah its fine they won't remember it'_
> 
> sexgod69: yeah.
> 
> scare bear: they remembered and they asked me if you were quitting partying and if i was your girlfriend and i didnt know how to answer so i ran away and i dont know what to do
> 
> sexgod69: huh
> 
> scare bear: did i ruin your life???????????? im sorry???? im really sorry if this ruined your reputation or anything s
> 
> sexgod69: bernie please calm down.  
>  sexgod69: like i really don't mind. it's chill. 
> 
> scare bear: you promise????
> 
> sexgod69: promise. cross my heart and hope to die.
> 
> scare bear: ok
> 
> sexgod69: you feelin better now?
> 
> scare bear: yeah
> 
> sexgod69: to be honest, it's kind of a relief.  
>  sexgod69: playing around too much gets a bit tiring sometimes, you know? maybe it's for the best that people think i'm taking a break.
> 
> scare bear: are you sure?!?!?!?!?!?!?
> 
> sexgod69: yep, i'm grateful for it! thanks, bernie!
> 
> scare bear: but they think that i'm your GIRLFRIEND _(edited)_
> 
> sexgod69: so what? let them talk. our lives aren't any of their business anyways.
> 
> scare bear: i am an anxious child!!!!!!!! i do not like the idea of being talked about!!!! please let me go back into my hole of solitude!!!!!!!!
> 
> sexgod69: hm, well it's gonna be hard to find a way to take a break from partying without the girlfriend excuse...  
>  sexgod69: oh! i got an idea.

Bernadetta felt so happy, she could roll off her bed in excitement. Thank the goddess for Sylvain being a smart cookie!

> sexgod69: why don't we fake date and stage a break up?

And then she felt like screaming.

> scare bear: BUT FAKE DATING ALWAYS LEADS TO REAL FEELINGS IN FANFIC
> 
> sexgod69: ok, but consider:  
>  sexgod69: in those fics they're always flirting to keep up the appearance of dating. _that's_ what leads to the feelings  
>  sexgod69: we can just like, act like friends all normally in either of our rooms or, you know, private places. no one needs to know how we act as a "couple"
> 
> scare bear: mmmmmmm
> 
> sexgod69: i swear it, i will do literally nothing to you that could ever be interpreted as flirting. i swear on my future grave.
> 
> scare bear: what the fuck sylvie
> 
> sexgod69: my mom's still alive so i can't use her grave? but we all die someday, so...
> 
> scare bear: okay, but if we catch feelings, it is 10000% your fault
> 
> sexgod69: that's fair.

* * *

Sylvain stuck to his word. Not once did he flirt with her, not once did he cross the line between friendship and romance. In fact, he was outright gentlemanly to her. 

When she went over to his room, there was a clear divide between their spots. He would sit on the edge of his bed, while she took his desk chair. Physical affection between them was limited to head pats and arms across shoulders.

They were comfortable around each other.

So Bernadetta obviously noticed the odd discrepancies between the way he acted around her and the way he acted around other people, some that couldn't simply be explained by him trying not to romance her.

She asked him about it once, after a chat about happy endings took enough twists and turns to become about the purpose of media as a whole.

"You don't... um. the way you talk to other girls... it's different than when you talk to me, right?"

And in light of his desk lamp, she could see him pause.

"What d'you mean?" he asked in return.

"I can't really explain it," Bernadetta said quickly. "It's more of a feeling than anything. I just feel like you... I don't know? Maybe you don't like me? Because with other people you laugh louder and smile more and then, I don't know? Maybe I'm just feeling anxious for no real reason again?"

"No, you're kinda right and kinda wrong," Sylvain said, and Bernadetta froze in fear. 

But he just smiled at her.

Not the flashy, dazzling grin he gave others, but a subdued, gentle smile.

"I like you," he said simply. "It's just relaxing to be with you, you know?"

Bernadetta blushed up to her ears as Sylvain went on.

"You liked me even when you had no idea I was rich and hot," Sylvain told her. "You're the person who likes the bits of me no one else expects to see."

And Sylvain's smile turned sorrowful as he softly said, "my big brother could have used someone like you."

"Older brother...?" Bernadetta repeated. She knew about his little siblings, Dimitri, Ingrid, and Felix, but... this was the first time she heard of a big brother...

Sylvain stared at her, looking like he couldn't believe he said that. He looked away from her gaze, before giving her a big smile.

"It's a bit of a sad story. Wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to hear it," he said, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his thighs. He crossed his forearms in front of his chest like a crest of crossed swords.

"I... I don't mind," Bernadetta told him. "You're always helping me, so... I'll be happy if I can hear you out."

Sylvain let out a sigh.

"Well, alright. Don't blame me if you cry after."

Bernadetta shifted in her seat, getting ready to listen.

"My brother... well, he was always the rough type. Hell, I don't even know if he ever smiled at me. His ideas of pranks were the terrible, potentially life-threatening ones," Sylvain told her. "But somehow, he _'fell in love,'_ " Sylvain said that with air quotes and all. "It was really surprising."

Another sigh.

"He did anything for his girlfriend; give her gifts, money, love... even abandoned the family name for her. But the moment he did, she left him."

Bernadetta could hear her heartbeat thud in her chest as Sylvain hung his head, his eyes downcast. She couldn't tell what sort of expression he was making, but his voice sounded so solemn...

Another hollow chuckle, and Sylvain said, "my father wouldn't let him back home after that. I grow up not knowing what happened to him. We never talked about him. Then all of a sudden, I see him on the news. Dead. Gang violence. That guy... seriously went and joined a gang after."

His words were disjointed and choppy. Empty, almost emotionless.

Almost.

"You can't trust people who try and cozy up to you too much, okay?" Sylvain said, giving her a smile. "You can play around with them, flirt back even, but never let them think you'll be serious. Take it from me, Bernie. You don't want to get taken advantage of."

Bernadetta found that she was on the verge of tears.

But, before she broke down...

She reached out and patted Sylvain on the head. He visibly tensed at her touch.

"You... were doing your best to hide from people, just like me, huh?" she asked, trying to blink away the tears, keep her voice steady. "I... I understand that. I understand wanting to protect yourself... that's why, uh...! F-feel free to rely on me! As a friend... and as someone who knows what it's like!"

Sylvain looked up at her.

He saw her biting at her lip to keep it from shaking, saw her sniffling, her reddened cheeks, her tears start to fall despite her best efforts...

And he smiled.

Letting her cry on his shoulder, he said, "yeah. Us scaredy-cats ought to stick together, after all."

* * *

A week later, Bernadetta looked up from the ice cream cone he bought her, and called out, "Sylvain?"

"Yeah?" Sylvain said, taking his own cone away from his mouth for a second.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, um, this is kind of your fault."

"What is?"

"I like you," Bernadetta told him simply. "And like, your idea about the flirting made sense in theory but then I like you because I can relax around you and we can talk about whatever and we're actually friends and right now I'm really panicking and I don't think I want this fake dating thing to end and this is the exact opposite of what you wanted and I want to go crawl into a hole because you can't trust people who like, _like_ you, and I'm a people and I like, _like_ you, and this is awful and--"

"Bernadetta--"

"Of course Sylvie wouldn't wanna date me, _I_ wouldn't want to date me, _no one_ would want to date Bernie!" Bernadetta exclaimed, her angry gesturing causing her ice cream to fall to the ground.

Sylvain interrupted her screaming with a "Sylvie would want to date Bernie."

And Bernadetta froze.

He pressed his still-cold lips to hers, and Bernadetta dropped the rest of her cone. It was a chaste kiss that didn't last for long.

When Sylvain pulled away, he was smiling. 

Not the flashy, dazzling grin he gave others, but a warm, gentle smile.

"If it's you... I think I might be able to take it seriously," he told her. "Be careful with my heart, okay? It's fragile."

Bernadetta had to blink repeatedly to make sure her everything was still working. Her face was bright, bright red.

"I... okay," she said. "I, I'll do my best! Please take care of me!"

Sylvain laughed, promising that he would do his best too. After all, he said, she was his precious friend before anything else.

* * *

**Bonus**

"So, uh, Petra?" Bernadetta said.

"Yes?" Petra replied, looking up from her homework.

"I got a boyfriend?"

Petra's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean... a lover?"

"Yes, but, um, I, er, uh, I..."

"Say no more," Petra said, before going to grab a knife.

"Noooo!!! No, no, no, Petra, Petra wait, no!!!!!"


End file.
